


🍑

by andersens



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersens/pseuds/andersens
Summary: "Nate’s just like, got a reputation for being good at eating ass and I was curious,” EJ says, shrugging like it’s no big deal.“Wait,” Tys says, as soon as he can speak again, “A reputation? Who else’s ass has he ate?”“Pretty much the whole team’s I think. Except for the very newest guys probably. And maybe some guys with wives.”--Or, the one where Nate has ate everyone's ass but Tyson's and Tyson wants to know why.





	🍑

**Author's Note:**

  * For [author_abz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [author_abz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/pseuds/author_abz) in the [wesmashing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesmashing) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> A young Nathan Mackinnon discovers his love of eating ass.
> 
> Is this a retrospective as Nate thinks back on all the ass he's eaten? The five asses Nate has eaten and the one he wants to eat until death do they part? Does Nate work his way through his teammates asses (and the room agrees it is an Honor to be eaten out by Nate)? 
> 
> Or is it a sugary sweet story about two rookies making their way in the NHL together while he discovers how much he loves eating Tyson's ass?
> 
> Nate/Tyson preferred, obv, but there is room for Nate to eat a lot of different people's asses.
> 
> \--
> 
> This is very much in the spirit of the prompt, but I didn't 100% follow any of that. 
> 
> warnings: alcohol use but nothing extreme

“I got the first round,” Nate says, heading toward the bar, and it really shouldn’t be a big deal but it’s enough to harsh Tyson’s glow. 

They’ve just won, and it was a super important divisional game down the stretch and absolutely nothing should be able to get him down. But, well, Nate being joyful enough at a bar to volunteer getting the first round usually only happens when he’s in a certain mood. And that mood is: trying to pick up. 

And Tyson loves his friend and he wants him to be happy and have great sex. It’s just also that he’s kind of in love with him. Kind of has been forever. And as much as he wants Nate to be happy it does still kind of sting seeing him leave with someone else. 

Tyson shoves down his feelings though, hoping he’ll be able to ignore whatever Nate gets up to. And then he squeezes himself into a booth in the back, joining the rest of his teammates who came out. 

Nate joins them a few minutes later, passing around beers and everyone’s usual drinks. He gives Tyson his cherry vodka last and then squeezes in beside him with his own beer. 

“You thinking you’re gonna pick up tonight?” Tyson asks, partially because he apparently hates himself but mostly because he’s trying to be a good friend. 

“Yeah, I’m thinking about it. There was a guy at the bar who seemed maybe interested and also didn’t seem to recognize me. So.” 

“Yeah, no, that’s great,” Tyson says. “You should go talk to him.” 

“Yeah?” Nate asks, taking a sip of his beer. 

“Yeah,” Tyson says, taking his own sip of Vodka. 

“Okay, yeah,” Nate says. “If you think so, I guess I will. So, I’ll see you tomorrow maybe?” 

“Yeah,” Tyson says, forcing himself to smile. “Sounds good.” 

“Okay,” Nate says, then he stands up with his beer and heads back for the bar.

Tyson tries to ignore him after that. Tries to focus on what the guys at the table are saying. But his eyes keep getting dragged back over to Nate. He’s at the bar, talking to a tall lanky guy with long brown hair. Nate’s got his head leaned in close to the guy, smiling softly at him and Tyson can already tell the guy is gone on him. 

It’s only a few more minutes after that they leave together and Tyson keeps staring at the door after they’re gone. 

But then eventually JT says, “Hey guys, did you hear that?” and it’s loud enough to bring Tyson’s attention back to their table. “Sammy wants to know what it’s like getting your ass ate.”

There’s a lot of hooting and hollering after that and Tyson expects it to kind of taper off and everyone to go about their business but then EJ, of all people, says, “Oh, it’s fucking great.” 

Tys snorts incredulously and says, “Wait, who the fuck ate you out?” 

“Nate,” EJ says. 

He says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world and Tyson is suddenly afraid he’s missed something. 

“Wait,” he says. “You guys didn’t date, did you?” 

“No, he’s just like, got a reputation for being good at eating ass and I was curious,” EJ says, shrugging like it’s no big deal. Like he didn’t just deliver news that has Tyson’s entire world reeling. 

“Wait,” Tys says, as soon as he can speak again, “A reputation? Who else’s ass has he ate?” 

“Pretty much the whole team’s, I think. Except for the very newest guys probably. And maybe some guys with wives.” 

Tyson looks around at the rest of the table and pretty much everyone’s nodding. 

“He ate mine and my wives,” Z says. “Good night.” 

“Yeah,” Rants says. “Mine too. He’s really fucking good.”

“So fucking good,” Kerfoot adds. “Like I never thought that’d be something I was into,” he looks at G now since its his original question he’s answering, and adds, “But there’s actually a lot of sensation down there. And it’s just, I don’t know. It’s weird at first, I guess, but once you get into it you kind of forget everything and it just feels really good.” 

“Top 10 sexual experiences of my life, easy,” Josty says. And usually Tys would reply with a brilliant chirp. Something about how it was the only sexual experience of his life. But he’s too caught up in the fact that even Tyson 2.0, the lesser Tyson, Tyson Jr, has been eaten out by Nate. And Tys, Nate’s best friend in the whole entire world, has not. 

“Wait wait wait wait wait,” Tyson says. “Why has he eaten all of you out and not me? This is betrayal. I can’t believe him.” 

And suddenly everyone gets shifty. They’re turning away from him, hemming and hawing, until he manages to catch Gabe’s eye and says, “Dude. Did I do something to him?” 

And Gabe shakes his head and says, “It’s really not my place to talk about this.” 

And then Z says, “We can’t let him think their whole friendship is crumbling though.” And then after a short pause where Gabe is glaring at him the entire time Z finishes with, “Dude, he’s like super in love with you, yeah?” 

Tys snorts, and says, “Ha ha that’s so fucking funny,” rolling his eyes as he does. “You’re fucking hilarious man.” 

Except no one else is acting like it’s a joke. They’re all just kind of looking at him like they’re waiting for his real reaction. So he says, “Wait, guys, he’s not serious. He’s just saying that because I like Nate and he thinks he’s fucking funny.” 

“I didn’t even know you like Nate,” Z says. 

And he actually sounds sincere for once in his life, and Tys, well Tys kind of feels like the world is spinning too fast suddenly. 

“I’m yeah, I’m gonna go,” Tys says. And then he scrambles to get up. 

“Wait,” Gabe says, grabbing his arm. “Tys don’t leave. This like isn’t a problem. We can talk about it.” 

“No, it’s like, it’s fine, right? I just….this is a lot? I need to process it.” 

“Okay,” Gabe says. “Want me to come with?” 

“No, but, come by tomorrow maybe?” he says. 

“Yeah,” Gabe says, smiling softly. “I’ll bring brunch.” 

“Okay,” Tys says, “Come alone though.” Then he looks at the rest of the team meaningfully. They’re all pouting at him but Tyson knows he’ll be too overwhelmed with anyone else there. But he also trusts Gabe to control the rest of them. So with one last glare at them all, Tyson leaves. 

***

Tyson wakes up the next morning to a knock on his door and he drags himself out of bed, wrapping his blanket around him as he goes and opens the front door. He stares blearily out at Gabe, which is who he was expecting, but he makes no move to let him in yet. 

“Do you have food? I swear to god you better have food.” 

“I have food,” Gabe says. “I’m not an idiot. I brought muffins. Including a chocolate chocolate chip one.” 

Tyson perks up immediately at the mention of chocolate and steps out of Gabe’s way, “You may enter,” he says, bowing ridiculously as Gabe walks through the door. 

Gabe heads through to the kitchen, settling himself at the breakfast bar because he’s too proper to eat in the living room in front of the TV like a normal person. And Tyson follows him slowly, dropping the blanket on the couch as he passes by it. 

Tyson settles himself on the stool beside Gabe, who immediately hands over the muffin along with a bottle of gatorade.

“So,” Gabe says. “How are you feeling?” 

“I don’t know. I just, I don’t really believe it, I guess. Like how long has Nate liked me?” 

“It’s not really my place to say. I shouldn’t even be confirming that he does, but I want you both to be happy. So, I guess all I’m gonna say is, remember his rookie year? How he followed you around all the time and laughed at all your unfunny jokes?”

“Okay, rude,” Tyson says. “I’m hilarious. But are you seriously trying to tell me he’s liked me since then?” 

“Yeah, I mean, we all kind of thought you knew.” 

“Well, I definitely didn’t,” Tyson says, picking at the muffin and sticking a chocolate chip in his mouth. 

“So, what are you going to do now that you do know?” Gabe asks. 

Tyson sighs, this long overly dramatic thing, and shoves another piece of muffin in his mouth. “I don’t know,” he says. “I’ve been thinking about it all night and I just...I don’t even know. Is it even a good idea for me to do anything?” 

“I think so,” Gabe says. “Like I get it, you don’t want to ruin your friendship or team chemistry or whatever. But I’ve never seen two people make each other happier than you guys do. And you both deserve that.” 

Tyson shoves at Gabe, and says, “Okay nerd,” and Gabe rolls his eyes in response. 

“I’m trying to be serious,” Gabe says, and then it’s Tyson’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“I know,” he says, “But you’re also fucking sappy.” 

Gabe snorts out a laugh and says, “I’m just trying to be a good friend here.” 

Tyson grins back at him and says, “I know.” Then he sighs and says, “But you really don’t think it’s a bad idea? What about the impact on the team?” 

“I think it’ll be fine. You know there are tons of women’s players teammates who date, right? And it never seems to end completely catastrophically for them. Like I know it’s not exactly the same because there’s less media spotlight on them and everything but still. I’ve never heard of any of them wrecking a team by dating. And you’re honestly probably not even the first NHL teammates to date. I think you’ll be fine.” 

Tyson takes a long sip of Gatorade while he mulls that over and then after a long pause, he says, “Okay, yeah, so like how should I do this?” 

“Oh my god, okay,” Gabe says, suddenly becoming a lot more animated. “So you should ask him to come over tonight. Then cook him the nicest meal. Like steak and the whole works. With something really fancy as the appetizer. Then have candles and everything. Make it real nice.” 

“Hmm,” Tyson says. “That’s super romantic, but it’s not really us. I think I’m gonna order in for him and we’ll watch movies on the couch.” 

Gabe rolls his eyes and says, “You have to at least tell him it’s a date then,” Gabe says. 

“He’ll figure it out.” 

“How? That’s exactly what you guys do every night.” 

“Just trust me he will,” Tyson says. 

“You’re an idiot,” Gabe says. 

“Yeah yeah,” Tys says. “Now get the fuck out of here. I have a date to get ready for.” 

“A date the other person isn’t going to know he’s on,” Gabe says. 

“Just trust me,” Tyson says, getting up and shoving Gabe up and toward the door. 

Gabe goes pretty easily, only really stopping when he’s at the door and that’s just to say, “Hey, though seriously, good luck.” 

“Thanks,” Tyson says, and then he shuts the door in his face. 

He shoots off a text to Nate after that that says, “Hey, wanna come over tonight? Around six?” 

And waits for Nate’s reply of, “Yeah, sounds good,” before he goes to get ready.

***

Once it’s almost six Tyson orders from Nate’s favorite take out place and then goes to change his clothes. He tries on three different things before settling on light skinny jeans and a black Queen shirt he always gets lots of compliments on. Then he sends off a picture to Gabe for approval saying, “Does this look okay? Please say yes. I’ve tried on too many things already.” 

Gabe’s reply is, “It’s Nate. You’re gonna be fine.” 

Which actually does manage to settle Tyson down. So he heads for the living room after that feeling a little more ready for whatever happens. 

He sits down for a moment and then the doorbell rings and he hops up. It ends up being the delivery guy, but Nate walks up as Tyson is finishing with that.

“Hey,” Tyson says, moving out of the way so Nate can come in. Nate slips past him, bumping their elbows together in greeting on the way. By the time Tyson finishes with the delivery guy and heads back into the living room, Nate is already sitting on his couch. 

Tyson sits down on the other end and says, “What do you wanna watch?” 

Nate shrugs and says, “I’m feeling something we don’t really have to pay attention to.” 

“Friends?” Tyson suggests and Nate nods agreeably. 

Tyson gets it turned on to a random episode and they settle in, opening all the different containers of Chinese food Tyson ordered. 

And for the first twenty minutes or so they just sit there quietly, eating their food. 

Then, “So, how did last nights hook up go?” Tyson asks eventually, because apparently he really does hate himself. 

“Oh, it didn’t,” Nate says, stuffing some Lo Mein in his mouth in the most unattractive way possible. 

“What do you mean?” Tyson says. “I saw you leave together.” 

“Yeah, well, he came over. And we did make out for a while but I ended up backing out of sex.” 

“Oh?” Tyson asks, picking at his fried rice. “Was he a bad kisser or something?” 

“No, he was fine. I just got all in my head about it and he’s not like...I don’t know. I just wanted someone else I guess.” 

And Tyson’s trying not to get his hopes up but this does seem like probably a good time to confess to Nate this is supposed to be a date. “So,” he says, clearing his throat, and putting the take out container down on the coffee table. “I have something I need to, like, say or whatever. But I need you to let me finish before you interrupt.” 

“Okay,” Nate says, setting his container down beside Tyson’s. “You’re being kind of weird though. Like weirder than usual.” 

Tyson rolls his eyes and says, “Nate, please.” 

“Yeah,” Nate says. “Sorry, go ahead.” 

“So, I like you. Like more than friends kind of like you. And I was going to plan this whole romantic thing to tell you that, because that was Gabe’s suggestion. But then I thought that’s not really us you know? And if we’re going to do this I want us to stay us. I mean, we can, like, go on dates and stuff. And there will be kissing of course. But if you are into me too, I want us to keep our friendship. So, still lots of chilling out on the couch and watching Netflix and shit. Just maybe I’ll cook for you some more. Or at least order take out for you.” 

Nate’s grinning at him, this super soft thing that almost hurts Tys to look at. So he doesn’t really think he needs to be nervous. But his heart still feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest anyway. And he’s got this cold feeling settling in his stomach and his skin feels too tight all of a sudden. 

But then Nate says, “Yeah? That sounds pretty much perfect.”

“Just pretty much?” Tys response, a grin spreading over his face. 

“Yeah, well I mean, I’ve got big expectations for a relationship with you. I’ve only been dreaming about it for years now. But I think you’ll live up to them.” 

Tys moves, straddling Nate’s waist and smiling when it makes Nate’s eyes go wide. He kind of can’t even really believe that this is happening. That it was so easy for them to make this work. But then again, like Gabe said, it’s Nate. So, he’s also not really surprised at all. 

“Dreaming about it, huh? That sounds fun.” 

“Yeah,” Nate says, sounding distracted. Tyson licks his lips just to see how Nate will react and is gratified when Nate’s eyes track the motion. 

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Tyson says. 

“Yeah,” Nate says, his hands gripping Tyson’s waist. “Yeah.” 

Tyson tangles his fingers in Nate’s hair and ducks his head, pressing his lips against Nate’s. Nate makes a happy noise against Tyson’s lips and tightens his grip on Tys’s hips. 

Tys grins, and then opens his mouth, kissing Nate deeper. Nate slips his tongue just inside Tys’s mouth and Tys groans and grinds his hips down. 

“Sorry to take this from zero to one hundred real fast, but can I take your shirt off?” Tyson asks, tugging at the bottom of Nate’s shirt. 

“Please,” Nate says, and then moves to just go ahead and tug it over his head himself. Tyson sits back and lets him and then he pauses for a moment just taking him in. He’s still kind of in shock and he feels like he needs to take a moment to let everything really sink in. Plus, Nate is just really fun to look at. 

“Damn my boyfriend is hot,” Tyson says. 

“Boyfriend?” Nate asks.

“I mean, yeah I thought so,” Tyson says, and before he can start to worry Nate’s smile widens. 

“Yeah,” Nate says, “Boyfriend. I like the sound of that.” 

Tyson grins back at him for a second and then he ducks his head, pressing a kiss to Nate’s neck. Nate lets his head fall back, humming happily, and Tyson can feel it against his lips as he keeps pressing kisses to Nate’s neck. 

“Your shirt too,” Nate says. “Please.” 

Tyson pulls away and tugs his shirt up over his head. Nate’s eyes rove over him, and Tyson kind of wants to curl up. He knows he’s not really much to look at. Especially when Nate is surrounded by so many gorgeous people everyday. “I know I’m like, you know, whatever.” 

“I don’t know what you mean by whatever, but god, you’re so fucking hot.” 

Tyson huffs out a disbelieving laugh and Nate says, “Come here I want to kiss you again.” 

Tyson rolls his eyes, but goes easy, leaning in to press his lips to Nate’s again. Nate kisses him back, soft at first and then letting it turn hungry. He presses his fingers into Tyson’s back, dragging him closer. Then he lifts Tys and moves quickly, laying Tyson down on the couch and climbing on top of him. 

Nate lets one of his legs slot between Tyson’s and once Tyson processes what’s just happened he grinds up against it. 

Nate stares down at him, his eyes wide and his mouth dropping open. “God, you’re hot.” 

Tyson smiles and wraps a hand around Nate’s neck, tugging him down. Nate goes easily, kissing Tyson on the lips first and then letting his mouth trail down Tyson’s jaw and onto his neck. 

Tyson groans and Nate moves his hands over Tyson’s abs and up onto his chest. He pinches at one of Tyson’s nipples and Tyson moans encouragingly. His nipples are pretty sensitive and he’d like some more attention on them. 

Nate takes the hint and presses kisses down Tyson’s chest and then bites at Tyson’s nipple. Tyson groans and tilts his head back and Nate keeps that up for a few more seconds. 

Then Nate’s hands drop to Tyson’s pants button and even though Tyson is very on board with that he says, “Hold on a second.” 

Nate stops immediately and looks up at him saying, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, perfect,” Tys confirms. “I just thought, uh, maybe bed?” 

Nate’s cheeks are flushed and his eyes are still so wide and Tyson wants to just keep looking at him forever. But then Nate nods and says, “Oh, yeah, bed, great idea.” And they both scramble to their feet. 

When they make it into the bedroom, Tyson takes off his own pants and then immediately drops to his knees. Nate looks down at him, wide eyed but so so happy. And Tyson says, “Can I?” as he reaches for the button on Nate’s pants. 

“Yeah yeah,” Nate says. Tyson grins and gets Nate’s pants undone tugging them down along with his underwear. Nate steps out of them when they pool around his ankles and Tyson presses a kiss to first one thigh and then the other. 

“Bed,” Nate says. “I don’t want you to fuck your knees up.” 

Tyson rolls his eyes but gets to his feet and follows Nate over to the bed. Nate climbs into it, and Tyson scrambles up on top of him, straddling his waist. 

He bends down, pressing a kiss to Nate’s lips. This one is sloppy and hungry, his tongue slipping out to dip into Nate’s mouth. Then when Nate grinds up against him, his hard dick rubbing against Tyson’s abs, Tyson presses kisses down his neck and chest instead. 

Then he settles himself between Nate’s legs. He wraps his fingers around Nate’s dick, tugging just a few times to get him the rest of the way hard. Then he gets his mouth around the tip of it, licking over the slit. 

He can already taste Nate’s precome, salty on his tongue, and he moans happily and slips his mouth down farther, hollowing his cheeks. 

He lets his tongue wrap up around Nate’s shaft and starts bobbing his head, getting his hand around what he can’t reach with his mouth. Nate groans, tangling his fingers in Tys’s hair and Tys moans happily in response to that. 

He keeps that up, his lips tight around Nate’s shaft as he bobs up and down. His fingers pressed hard into Nate’s incredible thighs. 

And it really doesn’t take much longer before Nate says, “That’s it. That’s perfect. You’re so good. Fuck, I’m gonna come.” 

And Tyson appreciates the warning but he doesn’t even think about pulling off. He wants to find out how Nate tastes. And it’s only a few more seconds before he does find out. Nate spilling deep into his throat. 

Tyson pulls off and swallows so he doesn’t choke, but keeps his hand moving over Nate until Nate grabs his wrist. It’s gentle but Tyson takes the hint and stops. Then kisses his way back up Nate’s body. 

He kisses Nate’s lips and Nate moans happily and then flips them over so that Tyson is laying on the bed and Nate is hovering over him. 

Nate presses a couple of more quick kisses to Tyson’s lips and then he stops. He bites his lip and looks down at Tyson kind of nervously and then he says, “So, there’s something I want to do, but not everyone likes it so, yeah, I don’t know.” 

His cheeks are a deep red, spread all the way up to the tips of his ears. 

And Tyson takes pity on him, saying, “Is it eating ass? Because I heard through the grapevine that you’re pretty damn good at that.” 

Nate laughs and nods and then says, “But our team needs to learn to keep their mouths shut.” 

“They do,” Tyson says, and then, “But yeah, I’m into that but I’m kind of nervous.” 

“No one’s ever done it to you before?” 

Tys shakes his head and then he says, “Maybe if you like told me about doing it to some other people. So, like, I know more of what to expect.” 

“Yeah?” Nate asks, his voice breathy. “You wanna hear about that?” 

“Yeah,” Tyson shrugs. “I think it’d be hot.” 

“Okay,” Nate says. “So, like, the first time I ever did it I was so nervous. It was back when Jo Drouin and I would hook up. We’d been fooling around for a while and I got up the nerve to ask him if I could do that. And we were both so nervous. I was shaking, but it was, I don’t know. It’s fun. And it’s so incredibly intimate. I just really liked how close it made me feel with him and it was fun figuring out exactly what he liked and what to do more of.” 

“Wow,” Tyson says, grinding against Nate’s hip. 

“Yeah,” Nate says, his eyes wide and his pupils blown. 

“I’m not going to specify who the rest of these stories are about since they’re teammates and I don’t know if they’d want you hearing about them. But there was one guy I ate out for so long with so much teasing that he ended up getting off by just grinding against the mattress.” 

“Fuck,” Tyson says. 

“Yeah,” Nate says. “It was so fucking hot. I’d love to do that to you sometime. Take you apart so slowly.” 

“God,” Tyson says, pulling Nate in for a quick and dirty kiss. 

“But yeah, I just love getting people all sloppy and wet. Biting at their ass and making them shake and moan. It’s so hot. There was another guy who liked it so much he asked me to do it twice in one night.” 

“Fuck,” Tyson says. 

“Yeah, it’s a lot,” Nate says. “And I can’t even describe how intimate it all is.” 

Tys nods, and Nate says, “I think you’ll like it though. And I’ll make it extra good for you. Take it real slow. And you can tell me to stop at any time, okay? No worries and no pressure.” 

“Yeah,” Tyson says. “I know. I trust you. And I think I’m ready.” 

“Yeah?” Nate asks. 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay,” Nate says. “Flip over and put a pillow under your hips.” 

Tyson obeys, laying down on his stomach. He feels very exposed with where his ass is lifted up by the pillow, but like, It’s Nate so he also feels safe. 

There’s a pause where nothing happens and Tyson almost starts to worry, but then Nate wraps one big hand around Tyson’s waist and lets the other trail softly up Tyson’s thigh and Tys relaxes again. 

“That’s it,” Nate says. 

Then Tyson feels two gentle kisses, one on each cheek, and a bite right where his thigh meets the swell of his ass. 

He moans softly, full of anticipation, and then Nate’s thumbs pull his cheeks apart and he feels Nate’s tongue, warm and soft against his hole. 

Tyson’s hand tangles in the sheets, another moan falling out of his lips and Nate keeps licking over him. Nate has shaved recently, so he’s only got a bit of scruff. But the prickle of it is kind of interesting and Tyson can’t help but wonder how it would feel with more hair. 

Nate’s tongue moves around for a bit, in soft slow circles and then he pulls back. But before Tyson can worry about it he feels Nate pressing soft kisses to his cheeks again. That continues for a while, and it’s kind of exhilarating, not knowing where he’s going to feel Nate’s lips press against next. 

Then he feels Nate’s teeth scrape over his ass, and Nate bites down, nibbling a little at Tys’s skin. Tys moans again, his head dropping down against the bed. 

Nate presses a few more gentle kisses to his skin, making his way back toward Tyson’s hole. And then he feels Nate’s tongue again. He licks a circle around Tyson’s hole and then drags his tongue down. 

Then Tyson feels a soft kiss pressed against his balls, and he’d chirp Nate for how ridiculously soft that is if he weren’t busy losing his mind. Nate licks out over Tyson’s balls and gently sucks on the skin there, and Tyson shudders, another moan tumbling from his lips. 

Nate’s tongue travels back up, flat and soft until he gets back to Tyson’s hole. He focuses on it then, his tongue flicking back and forth over it and then moving in circles. Tyson’s moaning, trying to encourage whatever movements feel the best. But it’s all so overwhelming. All of that soft warmth in such an intimate place has him nearly shaking at how good it all feels. 

Then Nate pulls back for a second again and Tyson hears, “Is it okay if I finger you too?” 

“Yeah, yeah please” Tyson says. 

Then he feels the blunt pressure of Nate’s thumb against his hole. He trails it around the edge of Tyson’s hole and Tyson shivers slightly at the sensation. Then Nate presses in, just the very tip of his humble sinking in and then Tyson feels his tongue join back in, hot and wet beside his thumb. 

Tyson moans and moves to get his hand on his dick. But Nate swats it away getting his own hand wrapped around it instead. And Tyson is so so overwhelmed. Between the pressure of Nate’s thumb inside him, the warmth of his mouth, and the perfect rough slide of his hand, Tys feels like he’s on a hair trigger. Like he’s about to come at any second. 

“Fuck,” Tyson says, “Fuck fuck fuck. This is so good.” 

And Nate just keeps it up. His hand tugging at Tyson’s dick and his tongue flicking over Tyson’s hole. And it’s only a few more moments before Tyson comes all over his own abs and on the sheets. 

“Fuck,” he says, collapsing down on the bed and not even caring that he’s laying in the gross wetness of his come. 

Nate pulls his finger out and presses a kiss against Tyson’s ass. Then trails a series of them up Tyson’s back before collapsing down next to him. Tyson shivers slightly at each kiss, pleasure radiating through him, and then turns to look at Nate when he lays down. 

“That was so good,” Tyson says. “We’re gonna do that all the time, right?” 

“Yeah,” Nate says, grinning as he leans in to kiss Tyson. “Like, so often.” 

Tyson grins at him, his eyes fluttering shut. And Nate says, “I feel like we should get cleaned up before you go to sleep.” 

Tyson grunts and makes absolutely zero move to get up and Nate laughs softly. “You’re going to hate yourself if you fall asleep like that.” 

Tyson just grunts again and then he feels Nate move beside him. “No, don’t leave,” he says, reaching out blindly to grab at Nate. 

Nate just laughs and says, “Don’t worry. I’ll be right back.” Then his weight disappears from the other side of the bed. Tyson’s too tired to open his eyes but he can hear Nate’s footsteps head toward the bathroom. The light switch in there flicks on and then he hears the sink running. 

After a few seconds all of that shuts back off and he hears Nate approaching again. 

“Roll over,” Nate says, his fingertips trailing softly over Tyson’s back. 

Tyson grumbles a little, but obeys. He still doesn’t even open his eyes but he can feel the warm washcloth wipe over his stomach. 

“Scoot over a bit,” Nate says. “I’m gonna clean off the sheets too.” 

Tyson scoots over, and he can hear Nate rub at the sheets with the washcloth for a moment. Then he just hears footsteps and the main room lights clicking off. Then just a few seconds later Nate crawls back into bed and curls up behind Tyson, his arm around Tyson’s waist as he pulls them closer together. 

“Good night,” Nate says, pressing a soft kiss between Tyson’s shoulder blades. 

And Tyson’s asleep before Nate even finishes settling in. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @[overturnedgoal](http://twitter.com/overturnedgoal).


End file.
